May It Be
by double scotch.single malt
Summary: Post-S6, MD One-shot. A quiet morning at home. Rated PG.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, et al.**

**I don't normally do this, a post-season piece immediately following the wrap up, but a thought occurred to me a couple of hours ago and then I thought of this song, the Celtic Women are amazing, the performance I listen to by Lisa Kelly ... wonderful too. You can find a youtube of this performance if you do a search, listen while you read if you have the means.**

**Mind you, I haven't seen the episodes and I might not ever, somethings don't need to be seen when they can be so clearly seen within the mind's eye. I know what I know and that's enough for now. Perhaps one day I will watch, but for now ... this is all I have.**

**This little piece of hope is for Julie. I love ya!**

**Lyrics for "May It Be":**

May it be an evening star,  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be when darkness falls,  
Your heart will be true.  
You walk a lonely road;  
Oh, how far you are from home....

Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now....

May it be the shadows call,  
Will fly away.  
May it be your journey on,  
To light the day.  
When the night is overcome,  
You may rise to find the sun.

Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now....

A promise lives within you now....

###

**May It Be**

Meredith sighed as she washed her hands, her heart shaking ever so slightly as she did. She turned the faucet off and dried her hands now, careful … so careful to look away – _she turned toward the bathroom door and closed her eyes for a beat in time; 'open, open, open'_ – she chanted silently as her heart raged on and on.

_Her mind swam, her heart raced, hitched – a single, familiar shot rang across the catwalk, Cristina's arms around her still, bile rose in her throat and fear consumed her – 'I don't want you to be alone if anything should happen to me,' came Derek's soft voice. Her hand fell to her abdomen where it stayed, 'please, please, please,'_ she prayed within herself.

She shook her head and heeded her own command; opening her eyes, she let the darkness fall away ... she let the past go, allowing the light of the brand new day to brighten her spirit and frame the doorway in front of her. She took another deep breath and without looking back _– she took a step forward, for she couldn't look alone_ – so she opened the door, the cooler morning air pricking her skin as she swiftly made her way back to bed.

Derek opened his bright eyes and found hers. He sighed and rolled into her heat where she held him and he held her in kind for a long, long moment, wrapped around one another in the warmth of their secret enclave – _their home in the woods, her 'candle print house' a living, breathing dream come true now_ – their bodies entwined, their fingers linked. He kissed the crown of her head, just below her hairline. She melted inside and settled herself against her lover, her ear over his heart – _her most cherished mantra now _– '_boom-boom, boom-boom'._ She closed her eyes and listened to the morning calls of the birds as they sung in harmony with her lover's melodic heartbeat and as she listened she felt at peace way down deep in this small, small core of her being … she listened to her symphony and smiled.

She burrowed deeper and deeper into Derek's warmth and allowed the dim, filtered light of the new day still her wild night time mind. Her eyes pinned to those morning shadows as they danced along the newly painted walls now. The world was peaceful and quiet and the day was new – _another new beginning_ – another day to live and breathe and cherish one another. Her heart raced … on and on as her fingertips instinctually found the ten-month old scar etched into Derek's chest – _always there, their reminder, part of their history, part of their future_ – always there now, so she listened for his heart still, for it became her will, her way, her duty – _she listened faithfully and let his heart tell her_ – he was okay … he was alive … and well and … whole.

Meredith closed her eyes, her fingertips danced along his flesh. He took a deep breath and her head rose and fell right along with his chest. He pulled her even closer and she held on even tighter, his hands rubbing her back, up and down, finding her warm flesh beneath her flimsy tank top … his nose in her hair, his hot breath fanning the nape of her neck. They could do this … they had survived.

"So … we wait … you okay?" Derek prompted softly after a minute.

"Hmm, I am … better than okay," she answered in that same soft tone.

"Are you scared?" he asked softly after a beat, his lips pressed against her shoulder.

"No," Meredith whispered – _she wasn't scared, not anymore _– peeking up she met his sleepy gaze. "Not anymore," she reflected, picking her head up, she ran pulsed her lips over the familiar ridges of his scar, gently, softly before she looked up and found his wet, shining eyes.

_Derek reached for her, cradling her skull with his warm hands – his fingertips lost within her wild tresses as he held on tight – he brought her face to his where he kissed her, living breathing new life into her just as she did for him, their kiss sweet and soft and long and hard and wild and untamed, for they could not get enough of one another, their love and desire had catapulted them into this thing called … a second chance._

"Not anymore …," Derek breathed, his voice cracked.

"No, not anymore," Meredith answered against his lips before she pulled back and smiled. Derek sighed and pressed his lips together and stared at her like he did sometimes now and again. "I used to be, remember how scared I was – _I used to be scared as hell to want you _– scared to let myself love you … and to believe you when you said you loved me," she smiled, her eyes pinned on his. He reached up and placed his hand along her cheek, his fingertips dancing as he did. "But now … it's everything else in my life that's scary," she whispered; baby tears pricked her eyes, her heart raced on and on as Derek's eyes softened around the edges while she looked on. "The least scary thing about my life is you – _I love you_ – no matter what happens," she breathed, closing her eyes, her tears receded … never falling, for there was no need.

"I love you … so much – _no matter what happens_ – no running scared," he breathed, leaning forward, he kissed her, soft and quick.

"No running scared," she said, pulsing her lips against her lover's, _soft and quick, soft and quick … their habit also alive and well._

Meredith jackknifed her thigh across Derek's, her fingertips moving along his hairline now. She smiled. "Are _you_ scared?" she prompted, before she pressed a kiss to the handsome plane of his cheek.

"No, not anymore," he answered with a small smile just for her, his hands moving along her back still. "How long should we wait?" he asked, his bright eyes never leaving hers.

"Another minute," she whispered, her heart racing as she settled herself in the crook of his neck, breathing him in – _filling her lungs with her natural born elixir; boom-boom, boom-boom went his heart_ – she let the heat and heart of the moment consume her.

"Lets go look," he whispered into her ear, moving his lips along her shoulder near the strap of her tank top.

She smiled. "Okay," she answered as she rolled out of his heat, _'please, please, please,'_ she chanted silently.

_The lovers slipped from the warm confines of their bed – the new hardwood floor naturally creaking under their weight as they made their way to the bathroom – Derek's hand found the small of her back, his fingertips resting against the top of her panty line. Meredith stepped through the doorway first, but Derek quickly turned her around to face him, gently walking her backwards, his arms low around her back, he kissed her, once, twice, cupping her face with his hands as he held her captive for a beat in time._

"I … Meredith," he breathed with a sigh. "I just … I want this with you; I've _wanted _this with you … but … if not this time –"

"Then next time," she sighed, leaning into his touch, her hands low around his back, grazing the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

The last of the desperate pleas over now, the couple turned around to meet their fate – _smiling from ear to ear now_ – as they stood perched over the small LCD device without an ounce of fear left inside … his chin pressed over her shoulder – _her hand found the flat plane of her abdomen … and so did his_ – her heart raced on and on … and so did his … _'boom-boom, boom-boom.'_

"Pregnant," she declared, turning into his radiant heat, where everything was safe.

"Pregnant," he sighed, turning her into his heat where he would keep her safe.

_Where they would sway together on this fateful morning after ten months of healing, holding each other inside the moment, on the precipice of another new beginning – safe and sound, alive and well, hearts beating in tandem, eyes shining with unshed tears – standing tall amongst their muffled cries of joy and giggles of pure relief while the birds called and called to one another; their symphony of life playing in the background._

_They could do this – 'boom-boom, boom-boom, thank you, thank you, thank you' – for it seemed the longevity of 'them' would live on and also survive._

**-END-**


End file.
